


Vanishing

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: She wasn’t called the Smart Witch of her Generation for nothing. Lily Potter had a plan, and it was perfect.





	Vanishing

Title: Vanishing  
Author: gypsysue  
Fandom/Genre: Harry Potter  
Relationship(s): James/Lily  
Content Rating: R  
Warnings: Character death, violence.  
Summary: She wasn’t called the Smart Witch of her Generation for nothing. Lily Potter had a plan, and it was perfect.  
So I turned this into a one-shot and added some things to it, a few bits and an Epilogue. So this is Complete

Evil Author Day

 

Lily knew in her gut something was wrong with Peter, she had never trusted him, not in school and not with her child. It was even more evident that the rat wasn’t the only problem they faced, as she discovered the day that Sirius suddenly declared that Peter would make a better choice as Secret Keeper. Dumbledore had not been able to hide his satisfaction at that entirely, so Lily planned.

Everything she had done, had lead to this point, and when James told her to run, she grabbed her husband and pulled him roughly with her up the stairs to Harry’s room, ignoring his stuttering.

Everything they needed was in the go bag she had stashed next to the cabinet she had purchased, and she grabbed it and thrust it into James’ hands before grabbing Harry and pushing her husband into the now open cabinet door, following in quickly behind him with Harry in her arms. She closed the door just as the nursery door burst open.

Vanishing cabinets were beautiful things, and she had been fascinated with the one she had found at Hogwarts and, even more, fascinated with the matching one she had scried for and found at Borkin and Burkes. It had taken most of her seventh year to fix the things to work together, but she had succeeded, and now they had proven to be her failsafe.

They arrived in the matching cabinet at Hogwarts, and Lily quickly activated the self-destruct ruin and ushered James out of the Room of Requirement, just as the cabinet exploded, which would have caused the one in the nursery at Godric Hollow to follow suit. She just hoped the Dark Lord was still in there when it happened.

“Lily, what the hell is going on?” James asked as he pulled his wife and son into his arms.

“I don’t have time to explain everything James, not until we are safe. Right now I need you to get your mirror out of that bag and contact Sirius, tell him to get to Hogwarts now and talk to no-one. It’s imperative that he does not tell anyone where we are, James.”

While James was contacting Sirius, Lily used her mirror on Remus, “it happened, just as I thought, get to Hogwarts now, as fast as you can, and don’t be seen, we are on the seventh floor.”

“Of course, Lily I’m on my way,” he answered, and the mirror went blank.

“Ragnock?” she called through the mirror.

“Lady Potter? It has come to pass as you said?”

“Yes, I need to you activate the protocols I left in place, Hogwarts is no more, send your warriors, clear the castle, so states Lady Gryffindor. The treaty has been violated an act of war has been committed against the Potters by the current Headmaster. All factors have been met. Begin at once.”

“What of the students?”

“Put them in the Great Hall and contact all parents, make arrangements for them to collect their children from Gringotts. We can floo them through when it is done.”

“As you say Lady Gryffindor.”

Sirius and Remus arrived simultaneously, huffing and puffing as they made their way to the Potters, looking a mixture of amused and terrified at the look on James’ face. He was looking at his wife with confusion and awe.

“We have been betrayed by not only Peter but Dumbledore as well; we need to get to the Gryffindor suites and lock it down James. The Goblins will be here to clear out the school any minute now, and then we will put the whole castle on lockdown while we unravel this absolute cluster fuck.”

“What about our stuff at the cottage?” James asked as he led them to the Gryffindor suites.

“All of it besides the furniture, is in there,” Lily said patting the bag James was carrying, “I put every single thing that was important to us in it, photographs, documents, clothes, your invisibility cloak, everything. Nothing of value was left behind.”

“And this is why you are the smartest witch of the age, now would you mind telling me what the hell is going on and why you kept this all from me?” James said as they arrived and he opened the door to let them in. Once inside he hit the lockdown runes, and Lily sighed in relief when they set.

“I said I would explain and I will let’s just finish what needs to be done, then we can relax while all hell breaks loose outside our lands. Call the elves, James, all of them.”

“All Potter elves to me,” James called while giving his wife a look, telling her he was expecting one hell of an explanation.

The elves popped into the room, all one hundred and seventy-six of them, and Lily looked at them with a critical eye.

Tilly stepped forward and bowed slightly, “how can the elves be helping Lord and Lady Potter?”

“I need you all to close off all the rooms and bring anything that is Potter or Founders property to us immediately. If there is anything from our family hidden outside of Hogwarts, find it, bring it here. I also need you all to go and lock down all our properties and bring the ward books to James. Split up, get it done as quickly as possible, and stun anyone that gets in your way.” The elves bowed and quickly popped away.

“Right,” Lily muttered as she moved over to the couch and took a seat, “where to start?”

“How about at the beginning?” James suggested as he sat next to his wife, Remus and Sirius taking seats across from them.

“It was during our schooling that I found the Room of Requirement, and took to exploring it when I wanted to get away from all the bullying that went on in Hogwarts,” she glared at the boys before sighing. “I never understood why the Headmaster allowed it to get so out of hand, he even seemed to encourage it to a degree. Anyway, when I was exploring, I found the Vanishing Cabinet, the one we came through from Godric Hollow.”

Lily paused to catch her breath and picked up the water on the side table. “I figured out what it was and found the partner to it. It took me a while to get Borgin to sell it to me, but I can be persuasive when I need to be,” Lily smirked causing the Mauraders to laugh. “Once I had the pair, I began to fix them, I was going to use them as my Runes project, but when we heard rumblings of the Dark Lord, I decided to keep them secret. I shrunk both and kept them safe in my vault in Gringotts.” Lily rubbed her face tiredly and put her nose into Harry’s hair, taking in the smell of her baby to calm herself.

“When Dumbledore told us about the Prophesy, I put my own plan into action. I met with Ragnok and looked through the Gryfindoor agreement to find any way to take back the school, and when I found it, I set things in motion with the Goblins, placed one of the cabinets back in the Room of Requirement, and the other in Harry’s nursery. All we had to do was wait for Dumbledore to show his true colours.”

She turned to James and took his hand with her free one, clutching Harry tighter with the hand still holding him, “Dumbledore broke the accords by refusing us the right to stay in our castle, then again when he spelt Sirius to pick Peter as the Secret Keeper, replacing himself. Dumbledore was so easy to read when he felt he was getting what he wanted, us dead.”

“I don’t understand, why would he want you two dead?” Sirius asked his face full of confusion. Lily sighed and shook her head, she knew she had forgotten something.

“James, inside the back, is my potion kit, get it out, I have some flushing draughts in there.” James did as she asked and handed the kit over, Lily passed her son over to her husband and grabbed what she needed.

“Here, Sirius, James, you two need to drink these.”

“Why not Remus?” Sirius asked as he took the vial and downed it.

“Werewolf, remember? I can smell potions a mile off, and my mind cannot be altered, the wolf is too strong to allow that. He turned to Lily, “Dumbledore must have given him something to make him stupid, he already knew the answer to his question.”

Lily was about to answer, when James shoved Harry back into her arms and bolted to the bathroom, followed quickly by Sirius. Retching was heard as the men emptied out the potions in their system, and then the sounds of groaning followed.

“That son of a bitch,” James muttered as he walked back into the room, and sat, slumping in his seat.

“What’s the plan now?” Sirius asked, trying to contain his anger.

“We take back the castle, we turn it into our stronghold, we get those we trust hidden behind these walls and we attack from a place of power. Dumbledore and Voldemort won’t know what hit them.”

Epilogue

Harry stood in front of the class, his paper for his Dark Arts class on the defeat of the worst Dark Lord in history in his hands. “The Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated that night, by the destruction left behind, and Lily and James Potter were herald Heros of the Wizarding World. They were once again praised at the downfall of Albus Dumbledore, who took believed in the Greater Good, a moniker used most famously by his ex-lover Grindelwald. It was discovered that Dumbledore planned to follow in Grindelwald footsteps, but planned to take over from the inside, unlike his lover who tried with force and failed. After making many changes in the Ministry, Sirius Black become Minister in Nineteen-Eighty-Nine and one year later Hogwarts reopened even better than before.

“Lily Potter and her three children,” Harry blushed as he said this and looked around. Neville gave him a nod of encouragement, and he smiled,” still live in the Castle, taking over the Gryffindor side which is still, to this day, hidden behind multiple wards and defences. She teachers Charms, after getting her Mastery, studying under Professor Filius Flitwick. James Potter became Headmaster when the school reopened and made radical changes to how the school run, introducing more teachers per subject and more subjects of interest. He had been hailed as the greatest Headmaster since the Founders.”

Harry turned to Remus Lupin, his Professor and smile at the reassuring look he received, before adding, “my parents defeated two Dark Lords in their endeavour to save my life and that is why they are and will always be my Hero’s.”

“Well done, Harry,” Remus said over the applause. He waited for it to die down before asking, “now who’s next?”

Harry took his seat and Hermione Grangers stood up to read her report, and Neville nudged him, “great job,” he said.

“Thanks, Nev.”

When their school day was finished, Neville followed Harry into the private part of the castle, and greeted his parents, while Harry walked over to his mother and hugged her tightly to himself.

“What’s brought this on?” Lily Potter asked, amused. It wasn’t often her seventeen-year-old son hugged her anymore. He was too old for that apparently.

“Just because,” Harry said pulling back but not releasing her, “I love you mum, I know I don’t say it enough, but I do. Thank you for my whole life.”

“You’re welcome,” Lily said her eyes watering slightly.

“He did a paper on you and Uncle James for Dark Arts,” Neville said, answering her unasked question.

“Oh Harry,” Lily said with a smile, through her tears, “anything for you, always.”

The End.


End file.
